Batman Beyond Plus
by tim.drake5110
Summary: Takes place in Gotham a few years after the show. Terry is older and a cooler character, but Gotham is still Gotham. Crime, people in suits, drama, old new and anti heroes will be in the mix. "This is my city I never abandon her she never fails me. A lot of people wonder why i don't leave the real answer. "Because I'm Batman". Rated M for violence very intense language and lemons.
1. Beyond

**Beyond plus**

**Chapter 1: Beyond**

**First batman beyond story so criticism is welcomed. In this version Dana and Terry broke up after high school and she moved. Terry is now 25, working as a owner of Wayne enterprise and Bruce now owns all of his company again. Terry has now been trained in the same martial arts as the robins and is a master at stealth now. And Drake was also never married or had kids. Certain things are bound to be different and the 1st chapter may be a little slow. Now here we go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 2:00 AM Gotham Museum of Art and Ancient Artifacts<strong>**  
><strong>

"We're gonna be rich", cried Ghoul as he tried to stuff all the priceless artifacts he could in a vase. The Jokerz had just broke into a medium security and had somehow managed to over power the guards. "Hey Chucko, you hurry it up over there."

"Yeah, Yeah Just checkin if these are real. Don't want a mix up of last time", said Chucko as he threw a fake on the ground. "Damn fakes."

"Your gonna have to pay for that boys and girls", Batman exclaimed as he turned off his cloaking device. " Lucky for you the price is a free trip to jail."

"Look out it's the bat", Ghoul yelled as he dropped all his loot in the bag and threw it at Batman. Batman dodged it, while pulling out a baterang and throwing it at Ghoul. He tried to knock it away but only succeeded in getting it impaled in his hand. "SSSHHHHIIIITTTTT", he screamed in pain as it started to electrocute his body, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

The Dee Dee sisters trying to overpower him, threw their duel kicks, but he had experienced the attack enough times, grabbed both their ankles. Woof suddenly jumped from the shadows to try and surprise him, but at the last second had the Dees thrown at his ribs knocking them all into the wall.

Chucko seeing he was next, grabbed his bazooka and without aiming shot in Batman's direction. Batman moved to the side at the last second and instead of hitting him, it blew a hole in the side of the building causing the floor to shake and causing the hole to open even wider.

Time seemed to slow as Terry threw Chucko at the wall and turned just in time to see Deidre to slip and fall threw the hole and plummet towards the ground, which was over 50 stories down, her sister tried to jump after her, but was held back by Ghoul who was holding onto her ankle.

Terry jumped after her and turned on his boot thrusters to speed up his descent towards Deidre. He knew that if he didn't catch her soon Gotham cleanup crew was gonna have a busy mornings. As he tightened his body it sped him up fast enough to be able to grab her ankle and pull her towards him, before he stopped their fall and started to fly them back to the top floor. He noticed she was really shaking, probably from her near death, but she was also holding onto him very closely at a strange, yet oddly comfortable.

As they neared the top floor, from which they fell, he noticed she was no longer shaking, but more almost straddling him.

He reached the top only to see that only her sister had stayed to check if Deidre survived, but she was on the ground crying with her hands over eyes as if her sister had died.

"Deidre", she cried as she noticed they had returned before she realized batman was standing in front of her.

"looks like they were in such a hurry they forgot the artifacts", Terry thought as he looked around to see all the bags still on the ground along with a bloody baterang, which caused him to inwardly chuckle as he imagined Ghoul's reaction as they pulled it out.

"Go", He said in his intimidating "Batman" voice to the sisters before turning around. "Before I change my mind"

By the time he turned around they were gone and he knew the jokerz would strike again so he didn't bother looking for evidence or clues, He was to tired.

He was about to leave, when something a peice of paper caught his attention.

**THANKS FOR THE SAVE BATS 489 603 5555 OR DEEDEE1 - DEIDRE**

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 AM The Batcave<strong>

"How was the night?" Bruce questioned from his chair

"Tiring. I'm taking the rest of the night off.", Terry said as he slowly got out of the batmobile and took off the suit.

"Leave the suit and take the week off I've got upgrades to make", Bruce commented in his monotone as usual, as Terry began to walk upstairs grasping the paper in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong> Well that was the first chapter tell me what yall think. And just to point out THIS WILL NOT BE A TERRY ONE PERSON PAIRING HE WILL BE ALMOST A PLAYER LIKE BRUCE. So please keep that in mind and tell me any suggestions or character you'd like to see. Oc's welcomed I need some to add, like a new catwoman if you want to make what she looks like andor her backstory pm me. Now to finish off all my chapters i will be doing a ending from my favorite YOUTUBER MODERNWARNEGRO. Now if you'll excuse me my city needs me.**


	2. the new batman

**Beyond plus**

**Chapter 2: The New Batman**

**Was up guys so this story is something that I think I could really enjoy writing so anyways just to clear some stuff up I wanted to add that Terry will not just be hooking up with one girl. Now here's why Batman is my favorite hero and one of the things I love about him is he's a player he gets the girls so I imagine that's something Batman is known for. Now if I offend anyone with language my bad there will be some offensive language, but I don't mean nothing by it I'm just a realist.**

* * *

><p><strong> Terry's House 4:30 AM<strong>

**_3rd person P.O.V_**

"Damn", Terry moaned as he walked into his house, after he graduated college he had decided to move out of his dorm and buy his own house. He had a really good amount of money from his job at Wayne enterprise as the Vice president, Bruce had decided to appoint him a job where he hardly had to do anything as to give him more time for his _OTHER_ job. He started looking and had found a house on a cliff over looking the ocean and not too far from the beach, it wasn't a mansion like Bruce's ,but it was still pretty big. (Imagine Tony Stark's from Iron Man 3)

"Why they always gotta go for the face, that's how i make my livin", Terry stated as he looked into the mirror and saw the already forming bruise left by the twins on his check. Terry then looked in the mirror seeing as how he had as Max put it, "Been so busy he hardly ever looked at the stranger in the mirror". He had grown taller and now sat at the height of 6' 3", instead of his old height of 5' 10", and a full inch above Bruce without the hunch something he would always point out, as he pulled off his shirt he noticed all the scars he had, not much but still the suit could only protect from so much. He had also grown more muscle and less fat to where even with a shirt on you could make out the lines of his biceps with ease when he would use it. A few years back he had unfortunately had his brown leather jacket torn, protecting a couple from a group of muggers, so he had replaced it with a black one and now max said, thanks to his hair, that was still short but now almost always messy, "He looked like a badboy model from a Hot Topic ad." After constantly refusing her, he finally gave in and accepted the look. His new signature outfit was his new jacket, the same looking black shirt and jeans ,but he always carried around a pair of air force black out style aviators, for the reason of further hiding his identity.

When he and Bruce had come out with him being the heir to the Wayne empire many people were shocked with this, for this simple employee was to be the heir and the press had a field day with it with headlines like "Gotham's newest eligible bachelor!", " Wayne's newest addition to the trillionaire, playboy family?" or Terry's personal favorite, " Newest Wayne heir living embodiment of too sexy?", This made Terry chuckle as the thought of that song they had associated him with that bruce had to show him.

He started to take what he had in his pockets out ( His wallet, knife/baterang, keys, and paper). He looked at the paper unsure if he should throw it away or put the number in his phone.

He decided on the latter and put the number in his contact list. "Damn Max ain't gonna be happy about this", he stated to himself as he saved it. He wasn't sure why he decided to keep it, but over the past two years him and max had grown really really close, they weren't exactly dating yet they would often hookup if they felt like it.

_BEEP BEEP_

_"_Speak of the devil", terry exclaimed as he looked at his holographic phone on his wrist coming from the bracelet he wore. It was state of the art and an item that wouldn't be out for a while.

**Max: Hey u off work yet (;**

Terry knew she only sent winks this late if she wanted to hookup. Usually he would've jumped on his bike Immediately, but seeing as he hadn't had proper sleep for the last 92 hours he was hesitant. He laid down on his bed because with her you never knew how long she would want to text.

**Terry: Yeah, but I ain't up 4 it right know**

**Max: Aww the little bat can't get it up LOL**

**Terry: O haha sounds like you've been going threw the Joker's file of jokes on the BATcomputer.**

**Max: O calm down Wayne jr it's just a joke, and hey i was up for anything but I guess not tonight ): Night ter**

**Max: Ter?**

He didn't get the chance to text back, he was already out cold on his bed lying on top of the blanket in boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know this was also a slow chapter but i'm thinkin of makin this a long story so there has to be a build up. And as always review and tell me who you'd like to see in the story, old heroesvillans of bruce or terry new oc's u made up or even kids/grandkids of Bruce/Batman's friends/enemies. Now if you'll excuse me MY CITY NEEDS ME.**


End file.
